A portion of the disclosure of this patent documents contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the reproduction by anyone of the patent documents or patent disclosure as in appears in the Patent and Trademark Office, patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to display systems, and more particularly, to an animated display system of an artistic nature and a method of fabricating such a system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Display systems with movable components are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,815 to Hermanson discloses an animated display device in the form of a lighted sculpture simulating a character or object capable of synchronized motion in two different planes and about two transverse axes. The device that includes a vertical main drive shaft, a body rotatably secured to the main drive shaft and a drive device for driving the body to oscillate about the main shaft. In one embodiment, the display device also includes a rotatable appendage secured to the main body and a linkage for converting oscillating movement of the body about the main shaft into oscillating movement of the appendage. The main drive shaft is secured to a three-dimensional support stand for display purposes. Thus, the device cannot be mounted on a wall for display purposes. It would be beneficial however, to provide a three-dimensional animated display device that can be easily mounted on a wall for display purposes.
The subject invention is directed to a unique, artistically desirable animated display system and a unique method of fabricating the same. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the subject invention, the display system includes a base structure having a display surface, wherein the display surface has artwork provided thereon. The system further includes at least one inanimate structural component having a display surface with artwork provided thereon is mounted with respect to the display surface of the base structure in a predetermined orientation so as to achieve a desired artistic presentation.
The system further includes at least one animated structural component having a display surface with artwork provided thereon is mounted for movement with respect to the base structure and the at least one inanimate structural component. In addition, the system includes a mechanical linkage assembly mounted to the base structure and connected the animated structural component to facilitate the relative motion thereof with respect to the composite structure and the at least one inanimate structural component, and a drive motor is operatively associated with the mechanical linkage assembly for imparting motion to the animated structural component.
Preferably, the display system of the subject invention further comprises a rechargeable power source for powering the motor, and switching means for controlling operation of the motor. The switching means may comprise a motion activated switch, a sound activated switch, a manually activated switch, or a light activated switch.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the subject invention, the method of fabricating a display system includes the steps of forming a substantially planar base structure having a display surface and a plurality of structural components each having a display surface, and providing artwork on the display surface of the base structure and each of the structural components. The method further includes the steps of applying lacquer to the display surface of the base structure and each of the structural components to enhance and preserve the artwork provided thereon, and arranging the plurality of structural components with respect to the display surface of the base structure in a predetermined orientation so as to achieve a desired artistic presentation. The method further includes the step of coating the base structure and plurality of structural components with a resin material so as to form the base structure and plurality of structural components into a composite structure.
Preferably, the method of the subject invention also includes the steps of providing at least one additional structural component having a display surface with artwork provided thereon, applying lacquer to the display surface of the at least one additional structural component, and mounting the at least one additional structural component to the composite structure in such a manner so as to facilitate relative motion of the at least one additional structural component with respect to the composite structure. In addition, the method includes the step of providing a motor and operatively associated mechanical linkage assembly for facilitating relative motion of the additional structural component with respect to the composite structure.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the subject invention, the step of forming a substantial planar base structure having a display surface and a plurality of structural components each having a display surface comprises the step of forming the base structure and plurality of structural components from a thermoplastic material. In addition, the step of providing artwork on the display surface of the base structure and each of the structural components comprises the step of providing an image produced by at least one of silk-screening, hand painting, or digital imaging. The method also includes the step of mounting an image on the display surfaces of the base structure and each of the structural components prior to the step of applying lacquer to the display surface of the base structure and each of the structural components.
Preferably, the step of applying lacquer to the display surface of the base structure and each of the structural components includes the step of applying at least three layers of lacquer to the display surface of the base structure and each of the structural components. Furthermore, the step of arranging the plurality of structural components with respect to the display surface of the base structure in a predetermined orientation preferably also includes securing the plurality of structural component and base structure to one another.
These and other features of the system and method of the subject invention will become more readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawings.